


Hands to Myself (EV)

by Srtawalker



Series: Love On Top (EV) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parabatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker
Summary: Alec goes to the mission in the forest, remembering that he promised Magnus a drink afterward.Continuation to So Good (EV)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hands to Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533546) by [Srtawalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker). 



> Thank you so much for all the comments. This is for all of you lovely people who wanted more.

Can't keep my hands to myself

No matter how hard I'm trying to

I want you all to myself

You're metaphorical gin and juice

So come on give me a taste

Of what it’s like to be next to you

Won't let one drop go to waste

You're metaphorical gin and juice

***

The lights were suspended in the air or hung from the branches of trees, Alec wasn’t sure. Still, they gave the forest a magical touch, like the illustrations of those tales that Izzy would read to Max when his parents were away. There was something in the air that made breathing difficult and at the same time addictive. The vast majority of the people there were from the kingdom of the Fairies. The others were Downworlders, mostly vampires, but they were all in harmony, without causing any trouble. Further proof that the Clave was wrong, that there could be peace between the different races if they were left alone. But Alec didn’t have time to think about that, he had a mission, a fairy to find and get information. Alec followed his team, covering their backs as usual.

 

They knew they were getting looks of surprise from some of the attendees, but they weren’t surprised, after all, it was strange to find Shadowhunters who wanted to be with Downworlders on their free will. Alec knew that those who looked at him were fixed on the rune on his neck and immediately shunned their eyes, no doubt afraid that they were the reason for the presence of the Shadowhunters. Alec had never thought about what his presence would induce in others, for he had always thought invisible to everyone, but since Magnus had looked at him, Alec had realized that he wasn’t. It was now, in situations like that, when he realized that he moved more than a head in his direction. Some eyes full of fear, others full of lust. Alec wanted to tell the first ones that they had nothing to fear as long as they had done nothing wrong, that he wasn’t going to hurt them by the mere fact of having some demon in them, but he knew that he could not. Whether he wanted to or not, he had killed vampires without worrying about whether or not it was the right thing to do. The only important thing at the moment was saving Clary's friend, but once he had been transformed, he had fallen into the same category as his murderers. Alec couldn’t say anything, for he had been willing to torture Meliorn and any Downworlders if the Clave had ordered him to. And, although he knew that he was no longer that man, he recognized that the others didn’t know.

 

Izzy soon located the fairy and glanced at Jace. His parabatai went to a tree where he could have a better field of vision, while the girls walked towards the fairy. Alec stayed behind, as usual. From his position, he could see the whole party. There was a bar in the middle, and a few elevations between the trees, definitely VIP zones. Alec stared at the crowd, knowing Jace would be protecting the girls. There was nothing suspicious, nothing out of the ordinary for a Downworlders party. He turned his gaze and looked at the darker areas, putting in use the rune he had activated before entering. There were a few couples near the trees, kissing and trying to run away from prying eyes. In the back, she saw a vampire nail her teeth into what was undoubtedly a fairy's arm. Alec was about to make his bow visible and go to see what was going on, but the vamp dropped his arm, and the fairy kissed her, and Alec realized that his presence was not necessary. He turned, slightly embarrassed by what he had seen, and couldn’t stop thinking about it. I had never thought about what it meant to have a relationship with someone from another race, someone with different desires and a completely different nature. Never, not even after the few months of relationship with Magnus, had he thought that perhaps the warlock wanted things that he wasn’t giving him. A vampire found erotic blood, a werewolf smell, but a warlock… Was there something Magnus found erotic by the mere fact of having magic in his veins?

 

This thought was interrupted, for Jace grabbed him by the shoulder, catching his attention.

 

“Izzy has managed to find out that he is just a pawn. The one who runs the place is Ayla.” Jace nodded, indicating one of the elevated sections where there were a couple of girls drinking and laughing. “According to him, Ayla is the one who runs the blood market.”

 

“That doesn’t help us. We need a confession or catch her in the act,” Alec replied.

 

“I know. That's why I thought maybe we should go and talk to her. Let's see if we have better luck.”

 

Alec stared at him in disbelief. “Us?”

 

Jace adjusted his leather jacket. “Well, me. You go as my wingman.”

 

Alec raised his eyebrows, knowing he had nothing to say. Jace sighed. “Shut up. I will do all the work. You just smile.”

 

“Smile?” Alec said skeptically, but Jace did not answer, for his eyes were on the fairies, with that smile he always made when he wanted to impress a girl and make it clear that he was the best thing that had walked the earth. Alec hated that smile. Jace pulled him, leading him to the booth, but Alec didn’t notice, for when he passed the bar he saw something he hadn’t seen before. Magnus was there. Magnus, with his beautiful metallic jacket, his eyes reflecting the light thanks to the glitter. He was talking to a girl, someone of Asian descent, and he seemed excited about the conversation. Alec had never wanted to leave a mission, the mere idea had never crossed his mind. Until now. Until he saw the girl laughing, showing her sharp teeth, and as Magnus smiled funny, sincere, taking the glass that the waiter had just served and drink, causing his Adam’s apple to move from top to bottom in a way that Alec thought it was obscene. But Jace pulled him and soon they found themselves in front of the stairs, where a great fairy knight stopped them.

 

“It's private,” he said, making it clear that they were not going to enter.

 

Jace smiled and Alec knew that the fairy must have been repressing the urge to break his face. “Surely not for us.”

 

The fairy didn’t flinch, and Alec had to respect him for his restraint.

 

“Look,” said Jace, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I understand that the ladies don’t want to be molested by anyone, but we are not anyone.”

 

“Are you on official business?”

 

“No,” Jace said a little confused because the last thing they wanted was to cause a scene.

 

“Then, it's private.”

 

Alec turned, looking for Magnus and letting Jace verbally battle the security guard. Magnus was still at the bar, chatting amiably with the vamp, not realizing how many people looked at him with desire, the glances that aroused his precious smile. Alec smiled, not jealous at all, and turned back to Jace, seeing if his parabatai had managed to convince the fairy.

 

However, Jace then turned to him, frowning and making it clear he didn’t want to talk, walking in the opposite direction, knowing Alec would follow. Alec cast a glance silently apologizing to the fairy and went after his brother.

 

“Incredible,” Jace muttered, heading for the bar. The bar was round, a large circle in the woods. From there Alec could see Magnus on the opposite side, yards away, but he couldn’t hear what he was saying. “I cannot believe they didn’t let us in.”

 

“Maybe we're not their type.”

 

Jace looked at him, making it clear he didn’t believe that for a second. His brother had always thought that he was everyone’s type. And months ago, Alec would have said he was right. However, thanks to Clary's search for her lost memories, he had discovered that this wasn’t the case.

 

Jace ordered two shots of tequila the moment Alec had an idea. He took out his phone, opened the messages app and wrote quickly:

 

| Don’t look at me, you don’t know me. I have a favor to ask. |

 

He sent it, looking at the screen and waiting to see that has been read by Magnus. Soon he received a reply.

 

| What do you need? |

 

Alec smiled. He knew that in any other situation Magnus would have made a sassy remark, possibly sexual, but not now, not knowing that he was on a mission. Not knowing how much Alec valued professionalism. Details like these showed him that Magnus was perfect for him.

 

| Information. I need to know if one of the fairies is trafficking with human blood. |

 

“What are you doing?” Asked Jace, offering him the small glass.

 

“Get the information we need,” Alec answered without clearing his eyes from the phone.

 

Jace looked at the screen, reading the conversation. He took the other shot and left the glasses on the bar.

 

“What makes you think he's going to get it?”

 

“Jace,” Alec looked at him after clicking 'send' with the details of who was the target to Magnus. “Have you seen him? No one would say no to him.” Jace went to reproach that, but Alec cut him off first. “No one.” Alec watched Magnus walk to the booth, his vampire friend by his arm. “He’s sex in motion.”

 

Jace looked at Magnus and then looked at Alec, seeing in his eyes the admiration, the desire, the love.

 

“I believe your impartiality doesn’t make you think clearly.”

 

Alec watched as Magnus snapped his fingers and a rose appeared on the fairies’ table, catching their attention and making them look at him. Alec knew that Magnus must have been smiling in that way that made Alec's heart speed up as soon as he met him. Not more than five seconds passed and the security guard was removing the cord that separated the stairs from the private, letting Magnus and his friend pass.

 

“You were saying?” Alec looked at Jace, pleased to see the surprise in the blond's eyes.

 

But Jace said nothing, simply ordered two beers and turned to watch the show with his brother.

 

It was not long before Magnus sat down with the girls and made them laugh, delighting them with his conversation. Alec remembered at that moment the archival photographs they had of Magnus and how he had always been surrounded by people, especially women. Alec understood why people branded Magnus as a womanizer, he knew that Magnus had spent most of the last fifty years only having random sex with strangers, but he didn’t understand why they thought it was a bad thing. He wasn’t cheating on anyone, he didn’t promise things he didn’t give and was free to pursue anyone he wanted. What bothered Alec was that people would assume that Magnus was still doing the same while in a relationship with him. Alec had never thought of the possibility of Magnus cheating on him until one of the Shadowhunters at the Institute had hinted at it a few days ago. The thought was unthinkable, and so he had let his companion know. Their broken nose had helped reinforce his point of view.

 

“He knows what he's doing, I’ll give you that,” Jace said, returning him to reality.

 

Alec noticed how the woman, no doubt Ayla, placed a hand on Magnus's leg, stroking it subtly but confidently. He saw Magnus approach her, whispering something to her, and she moved closer to him. Alec knew Ayla at that distance could smell Magnus’ cologne mixed with that characteristic scent of his, and wanted to go there to take her away, remove his hand from Magnus' thigh and sit on his lap, making clear to everyone that they could see, but not touch. But he didn’t because he knew that his thoughts were childish, and Magnus was not his property. That didn’t mean it didn’t bother him, though. 

 

Alec turned, grabbing the beer and taking a sip. Jace imitated him.

 

“Doesn’t bother you?” Jace asked after a few seconds.

 

Alec looked at him, pretending not knowing what he was talking about. “What?”

 

“Alec…” Jace turned, leaning against the bar, checking that everything was fine with Ayla.

 

Alec raised his eyebrow, not wanting to have that conversation. He knew Jace approved of his relationship with Magnus, however, they had never really spoken of it.

 

“I heard you broke Suárez's nose,” Jace said, knowing Alec and his way of thinking, knowing he would not get anything if he continued on that road.

 

“I didn’t break it. I just fractured it.” Alec took another sip of his beer.

 

“What did he say?”

 

“Don’t you know?”

 

“I’ve heard rumors, but I'd rather hear it from you,” Jace replied.

 

Alec looked at his bottle, moving it slightly and watching as the yellow liquid foamed. “He went to me to warn me of Magnus and his reputation for fucking everything that moves.” His voice was neutral, for all his anger was gone when he noticed the blood of his companion in his hands. “I told him I didn’t need his advice. He told me that he was probably right because the Downworlders are more one-night stands, unable to have a real relationship.” Alec took a sip and Jace waited. "He told me that when I got tired of him and his weirdness, I should go to him, that we could have something to drink when I wanted something real." Alec took another sip and looked at Jace, delighting at the look of astonishment.

 

“Okay, I didn’t know the part where he asks you for a date.”

 

“I guess no one knows. Probably why he said he got hurt in training.”

 

“It makes sense.” Jace took another sip and looked at Magnus, who had gotten the attention of the whole booth. “What a cunt.”

 

Alec smiled. “Yes, he is.”

 

A few seconds of silence passed before Jace spoke again. “Have you never thought about it?”

 

“About what?”

 

“To go out with one of ours, with another Shadowhunter,” Jace replied.

 

“At first,” Alec said, turning and looking at the scene. “I’ve never imagined myself in a relationship, but I always assumed that if I had one I would be with someone in secret.”

 

“Someone like Suárez?” There was some mockery in Jace's tone, but no malice.

 

“God, no.” Alec carried his head back, noticing the effect of alcohol. He turned it around again, looking at Jace. “I don’t know, I never got so far with my hypothesis. I guess watching you and Izzy took up all my time.”

 

Jace nodded, not wanting to say what they both knew; that Alec's feelings toward Jace had influenced him to never imagine him with anyone.

 

“And now?” Jace asked, still knowing it was a dangerous terrain. “Haven’t you thought that there are certainly more Shadowhunters like you? Suárez is an example. Haven’t you thought that it might be easier?”

 

Alec turned to Jace, staring at him. “Easier?”

 

“Yes, you know, with someone who knows what you're going through, with someone you can share our culture with, work with, a life spam.” There was no malice in Jace's voice, just curiosity. “You know that I have nothing against Magnus, but it must be difficult to know that he would never be part of your life in a complete way, that you would never marry, that he won’t grow old, that…”

 

“Enough.” Alec's voice was serious, leaving no doubt that Jace had crossed the line. He breathed a couple of times, ordering his thoughts. “Jace, I appreciate you worrying, but no. This... he... Yes, you're right, I could choose someone to make my life easier, but I've never had an easy life, and I don’t understand why I should start now.”

 

“Maybe it's…” Jace tried.

 

“I love him,” Alec cut him off. Jace looked at him in surprise, for he had never heard those words spoken by his parabatai. And from Alec's face, he had never said them aloud either. “I love him, Jace. I-I'm completely in love with him.” It was as if he were saying it more to himself than to Jace.

 

Jace realized then that Magnus was not something temporary, that it was not like the boyfriends Izzy had, like the little affairs he had had. Magnus had come into their lives to stay. Magnus was going to be the first and only boyfriend his parabatai ever had.

 

Alec felt the vibration in his pocket and pulled out the cell phone.

 

| Male fairy with green hair. Butterfly tattoo on the arm. He has the blood you seek. |

 

Jace read the message and started looking through the crowd.

 

'That doesn’t give us Ayla,' he said as he looked around.

 

“But he gives us proof of a crime,” Alec said, searching as well. “If we catch him, we can put the charges to him and once he sees himself at the Institute he will speak, betraying Ayla.”

 

Alec sent a message to Izzy with Magnus’ message. When Alec and Jace left the bar, their eyes on their suspect, Magnus remained in the booth, a drink in his hand and a smile on his lips.

 

***

 

“I see that everything went well,” said Magnus in that happy and amusing tone.

 

Alec watched as Jace and Clary took the detainee and turned.

 

“Yes, thanks,” he said, noting that Magnus was still as handsome as when they had left hours ago. “Thanks for the info. I know I shouldn’t have asked for it but …”

 

Magnus put his finger on Alec's lips, not touching them, indicating that he had nothing more to say. Alec, like months ago, smiled.

 

“I’m glad to know that you’ve been able to capture him without destroying the party.”

 

“Well... I promised drinks, didn’t I?”

 

Magnus smiled and Alec knew that he had done well, that he had just said what he should.

 

“Let's go?” Magnus asked, offering his hand. Alec took it, but before letting Magnus lead him back to the forest he turned to Izzy.

 

“I’m going for a drink,” he said to his sister.

 

“Me too,” she answered. “And hopefully I don’t sleep in the Institute,” she said, joining them.

 

The three of them entered the party again and headed for the bar. Isabelle soon received glances from a fairy and went in that direction, throwing a kiss to Magnus and Alec. Magnus then turned to Alec, making it clear that all his attention was on him, and Alec understood why the fairies had given the information to Magnus. It was impossible to resist that look, that presence.

 

It was not until he noticed Magnus's tongue brushing his lips when he knew he was kissing him, that he had lost control of his body and had grabbed Magnus from the flaps, joining their mouths. Surely he should begin to control that tendency, but not now, not when he could taste the alcohol in Magnus's mouth, not when his hands had their own mind and went down his body, reaching his hips and noticing the leather, knowing that that layer was the only thing that separated his hands from his skin. Magnus pulled away from him and Alec missed his lips.

 

“What happened to we don’t know each other?” Asked the warlock with a smile.

 

“That was before,” Alec said taking a step back and leaning on the bar, but not letting go of Magnus' hips.

 

“Wow, wow. I see the rumors are true” said a voice behind Magnus, and Alec soon saw the woman with whom his boyfriend had been talking all night. Now that she was closer he could easily see that she was a vampire. He didn’t know why, but it reminded him of that movie that Izzy had made them see a thousand times as kids, Snow White. There was something about her skin, about her hair, that fit that description.

 

Magnus walked away from him, breaking the contact to let his friend join them. “Alec, this is Lily Chen. Lily, this is Alec Lightwood.”

 

“A Lightwood?” She said, looking him up and down.

 

“There are exceptions to the rule, my dear,” said Magnus, calling the waiter.

 

“I guess,” she said with a smile at Alec. “I think I've seen you before.”

 

“I don’t remember,” Alec replied.

 

“Yes. Now I know. You were with that redhead and the Shadowhunters gang. Simon's friend,” she said, glad to have figured it out. “You’re the archer.”

 

“See how you don’t go unnoticed?” Magnus said, offering Alec a beer. He took it and nodded to the warlock. Magnus gave what was undoubtedly a bloody mary original recipe to Lily, taking the martini for himself.

 

“Impossible with those cheekbones,” she said, taking a sip of the drink, no caring that a Shadowhunter was seeing her drinking blood. “Tell me, how did you two meet?”

 

“Did not Raphael tell you?” Magnus asked.

 

“Please, how could you not know that the stick he got stuck in his ass keeps him from having a conversation that is related to anything emotional?” Lily said, and Alec thought that maybe, maybe, this girl wasn't that bad.

 

“Work,” he said, trying to talk to Magnus's friend, giving her a chance. “He was the warlock who took Clary’s memories, the redhead, and we needed them.”

 

Lily looked at him interested, ready to listen to more, and Alec was proud, for he was rarely the center of attention. It was always Jace or Izzy who told the stories, never him.

 

“Basically we met when Valentine's men attacked Magnus's loft.”

 

“How romantic!”

 

“Are you aware that we were surrounded by corpses?” Magnus said with raised eyebrows.

 

“That always gives it a touch of romance,” she said. “Love blooming surrounded by death. Keep going.”

 

“There isn’t much more,” he said.

 

“There must be more,” she replied. “For not every day a Shadowhunter goes out with one of us.”

 

Alec didn’t know what to say, but he knew she was right. It wasn’t normal, in fact, it was very frowned upon by his race, but that had never stopped Alec.

 

“Alexander is leaving the best part,” said Magnus, pulling him out of trouble. “Basically I spent days trying to goo him, but it wasn’t the right time for him. In short, after he telling me hundreds of times no, his sister invited me to his wedding.”

 

“You bisexual too?” She asked in surprise.

 

“No.” Alec hastened to say, and then he regretted, for he didn’t want to sound like being bisexual was a bad thing. “I’m gay.”

 

“But you were getting married?”

 

“It's a long story,” he said unwillingly. She didn’t ask and Alec began to see the beginning of some kind of relationship with that girl, maybe a future friendship. “The fact is that the day of my wedding, Magnus came,” he continued with the story. “And I realized that I couldn’t marry my fiancé, not when I could have something with him. So I decided to leave the wedding and go with him.” Alec looked at Magnus and saw the tenderness in his eyes.

 

“Wait. You didn’t date or anything and decided to stop your wedding for a maybe?”

 

“And came out in front of all his family,” Magnus said, not taking his eyes off Alec, remembering that moment with perfect clarity.

 

Alec laughed and turned to Lily. “I kissed him in front of the guests. Clave representatives included.”

 

“Wow. I would have paid to be there.”

 

Alec laughed and sipped his beer.

 

“I like you, Alec Lightwood,” Lily told him more seriously after a few seconds. “If you ever stop by Hotel Du Mort, do not hesitate to say hello.” And with that she left, leaving the two men alone.

 

“She’s... Interesting,” Alec said to Magnus.

 

“She’s special,” Magnus replied, watching Lily get lost in the crowd.

 

“How do you know her?”

 

“She's Raphael's friend.” Magnus took a sip of his martini and looked at Alec.

 

“I didn’t know Raphael had any friends.” There was no malice in his words, and Magnus knew it.

 

“More than he thinks.” And Magnus said nothing more about it.

 

They spent a few minutes in silence, enjoying each other's company, the music, the atmosphere. Alec never thought he could be this way, that he could feel so happy surrounded by people, that he could be so happy not having to hide who he was.

 

“Do you want to dance?” Magnus asked.

 

“You know I don’t,” Alec said.

 

“Do you want to smooch like two teenagers hiding behind the trees?” Asked the warlock in the same tone.

 

Alec swallowed. “I’ve never smooched anyone as a teenager.”

 

“Do you want to do it now?” It wasn’t a request, just a question. Alec knew he could say no and Magnus would not be offended. And although there was something inside him that repulsed the idea of kissing behind a tree where anyone could see them, that part of a teenager who had never had the experience won.

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

And this time he didn’t have to let Magnus guide him, for he knew exactly which way they were heading to.

 

***

Can't keep my hands to myself

I want it all, no, nothing else

Can't keep my hands to myself

Give me your all and nothing else

Oh, I, I want it all

I want it all, I want it all

Can't keep my hands to myself

I mean I could, but why would I want to?

 

 

THE END?

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more *cough sex cough* let me know ;) Comments are free and made me day.


End file.
